A silatrane compound expressed by the general formula: ##STR2## in which R in the above formula is a methyl group, a phenyl group, a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group is a known compound (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,545 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 61-69781), but even when these silatrane compounds were added to a curable silicone composition, the product still did not exhibit good adhesion.